A Little Piece Of Heaven
by TaXXTi
Summary: Em um dia que começava do nada, caçar um desconhecido no meio na mata, em algum lugar próximo a não sei onde, parecia ser uma coisa bem normal. Slash! Fic de aniversário da Mary SPN.
1. Chapter 1

**A Little Piece Of Heaven**

* * *

><p><strong>Por: TaXXTi<strong>  
><strong>Para: Mary SPN<strong>

Disclaimer: Ninguém pertence a ninguém. Ou melhor, todos me pertencem e fim de papo! O nome da fic foi tirado de uma música do Avenged Sevenfold, mas a letra não tem relação nenhuma

Sinopse: Em um dia que começava do nada, caçar um desconhecido no meio na mata, em algum lugar próximo a não sei onde, parecia ser uma coisa bem normal.

Avisos: Fic Slash! Conteúdo adulto!

Nota: Fic que aniversário da Mary SPN. Eu sou uma idiota que ficou falando em escrever a fic no prazo o mês inteiro e no dia esqueci de dar os parabéns para a Mary. Espero que ela me perdoe! *Sam eyes*

PARABÉNS, MARY! PARABÉNS, MARY! PARABÉNS, MARY! PARABÉNS, MARY! PARABÉNS, MARY! PARABÉNS, MARY! PARABÉNS, MARY! PARABÉNS, MARY! PARABÉNS, MARY! PARABÉNS, MARY! PARABÉNS, MARY! PARABÉNS, MARY! PARABÉNS, MARY! PARABÉNS, MARY! PARABÉNS, MARY! PARABÉNS, MARY! PARABÉNS, MARY! PARABÉNS, MARY!

Beta: Eu mesma (Me avisem se virem algum erro muito absurdo ou perdoem os erros menos gritantes).

* * *

><p><em>Em um dia que começava do nada, caçar um desconhecido no meio na mata, em algum lugar próximo a não sei onde, parecia ser uma coisa bem normal. Acreditava que seus olhos haviam lhe pregado uma peça na noite anterior, quando foram alvejados por tiros de um homem alto e forte que tinha, nada menos, que o seu rosto. A confusão era evidente em cada expressão.<em>

_Se tivesse suas memórias, talvez pudesse concluir que estivesse enfrentando um metamorfo ou outro ser que pudesse assumir a sua forma, mas um caçador sem memórias é como qualquer outra pessoa normal que acreditaria estar enlouquecendo. Esta era a situação._

_Ainda havia um instinto que lhe guiava a sair armado, num emaranhado de árvores, galhos e vegetação rasteira, atrás de algo ou alguém que ele nem sabia o que ou quem era. Buscava respostas para milhares de perguntas que a falta de memória ocasionavam, principalmente sobre os flashes que lhe atormentavam._

_Sentia o perigo espreitando atrás de cada árvore. Um arrepio estranho teimava em lhe subir pela espinha, deixando-o em alerta, entretanto não era suficiente._

_O frio do metal da arma tocou-lhe o pescoço. Ainda tentou reagir, mas não foi rápido o suficiente, sendo atingido logo em seguida por seu perseguido._

_- Meu deus. - Sam ouviu, com uma expressão de completa surpresa e até assustada, observando as balas de sua arma voarem - Sou palerma assim? – o agressor perguntou jogando a arma para o outro lado. – Como vai você?_

_- Isso é impossível. – Sam exclamou quando viu que seu agressor era ele mesmo. Seus olhos não podiam estar lhe pregando uma peça. Aquilo era real._

_- Frio. Tente novamente._

_Sam esfregou o rosto em desespero, insistindo em não acreditar no que via. - Estou alucinando. – Concluiu por fim._

_- Morno. – A voz grave e fria lhe dizia. – Mas olha, geralmente, você tem que estar acordado para poder "viajar"._

_- Estou sonhando? – Sam perguntou sem muita certeza._

_- E alguém ganhou o prêmio. Estamos dentro da sua cachola, Sam. – Respondeu rodeando-o como se fosse uma presa. - Filho... Você foi enfeitiçado._

_- Eu não me lembro de nada. – Sam comentou se esforçando para encontrar alguma memória que desse sentido aquilo tudo._

_- Seu amigão Cas derrubou o muro do inferno e, o menininho patético como você é, ficou despedaçado. Pedaço... – Apontado para si mesmo. - Pedaço. – Apontando para Sam._

_-Não tenho ideia do que você está falando._

_- Por que teria? Você é gelatina, amigo, diferente de mim._

_- O que você é? – Sam perguntou, na tentativa de obter uma resposta mais precisa._

_- Não sou deficiente. Não sou dotado de uma alma. Por sinal, fui o capitão desse "navio" por um tempo. Eu era um bom navegador. Eu era afiado, forte. Até enfiarem sua alma de volta. Agora olhe para você. O mesmo bobo chorão que sempre foi._

**S&S&S&S&S&S&S**

- Foram dias bem interessantes. Pude fazer coisas que você jamais teve coragem de fazer, por ser fraco.

- Pare de dizer besteiras! – Sam estava ficando irritado com aquela conversa sem sentido. – Já enfrentei coisas que deixariam as pessoas horrorizadas.

- Como sentir atração pelo seu próprio irmão, por exemplo?

O coração de Sam quase saiu pela boca. Como ele, quer dizer, aquela coisa, o que quer que fosse, poderia saber de uma coisa que ele mesmo tentava negar a qualquer custo. Não disse nada, pois não queria ser traído por si mesmo.

- Está se perguntando como eu posso saber disso, não é? Eu já lhe disse: Pedaços. Assim como lhe disse que pude fazer coisas que você jamais teve coragem.

Aquilo deveria ser outra realidade alternativa, era o mais racional que conseguiria pensar naquele momento.

- Você deveria ter visto. Deveria ter visto Dean se entregar ao primeiro toque, se deixar ser possuído e também assumir o controle. – O sorriso de vitória do outro confirmava que o que ele dizia que era verdade, mesmo que ele se recusasse a aceitar.

- É mentira. Dean nunca deixaria que isso acontecesse. – Sam falou sem muita confiança. Não queria acreditar que outro pudesse ter tocado o seu Dean.

O outro riu alto. Era visível que nem Sam acreditava no que estava dizendo.

- Dean nunca foi santo e sempre fez de tudo por "nós". Depois que Lisa o deixou, bastou um abraço algumas carícias e ele já estava praticamente pedindo para ser comido.

Sam explodiu, partindo para cima do outro. Estavam lutando em igualdade, literalmente. A luta se desenvolvia em meio a galhos e árvores que eram usadas hora como apoio e hora como ferramenta de ataque. Sam foi atingido em cheio por um soco, seguido de uma pancada na cabeça na trajetória de sua queda, que as mãos não puderam evitar. Ficou no chão, com o rosto entre as folhas caídas.

- Deficiente. – O outro repetiu, enquanto passava uma das pernas para o outro lado de seu corpo e sentava-se sobre o seu quadril.

Sam sentiu seus cabelos sendo puxados e o corpo do outro bem próximo. A pancada na cabeça tinha sido forte e ele ainda estava tonto. Agora sentia uma dor aguda em seu braço que era torcido pelo outro, deixando-o em uma posição de completa submissão.

- Como eu serei o único pedaço, antes de te matar, vou te contar tudinho sobre o Dean. Assim, você poderá morrer sabendo como o seu irmão é uma vadia.

**S&S&S&S&S&S&S**

* * *

><p>Será que a Mary vai me matar por publicar em capítulos? Prologo curtinho, mas espero que ela goste.<p>

Beijoooos =****


	2. Chapter 2

**A Little Piece Of Heaven**

* * *

><p><strong>Por: TaXXTi<strong>  
><strong>Para: Mary SPN<strong>

Disclaimer: Ninguém pertence a ninguém. Ou melhor, todos me pertencem e fim de papo! O nome da fic foi tirado de uma música do Avenged Sevenfold, mas a letra não tem relação nenhuma. Ganho milhões com isso: milhões e amores na minha vida.

Sinopse: Em um dia que começava do nada, caçar um desconhecido no meio na mata, em algum lugar próximo a não sei onde, parecia ser uma coisa bem normal.

Avisos: Fic Slash! Conteúdo adulto!

Nota: Fic que aniversário da Mary SPN. Eu sou uma idiota que ficou falando em escrever a fic no prazo o mês inteiro e no dia esqueci de dar os parabéns para a Mary. Espero que ela me perdoe! *Sam eyes*

FELIZ NATAL, MARY! FELIZ NATAL, MARY! FELIZ NATAL, MARY! FELIZ NATAL, MARY! FELIZ NATAL, MARY! FELIZ NATAL, MARY! FELIZ NATAL, MARY! FELIZ NATAL, MARY! FELIZ NATAL, MARY! FELIZ NATAL, MARY! FELIZ NATAL, MARY! FELIZ NATAL, MARY! FELIZ NATAL, MARY! FELIZ NATAL, MARY! FELIZ NATAL, MARY! FELIZ NATAL, MARY!

Beta: Eu mesma (Me avisem se virem algum erro muito absurdo ou perdoem os erros menos gritantes).

* * *

><p>Se não bastasse Lisa tê-lo expulsado da vida dela, Dean ainda tinha que encarar a sensação de estar sendo traído pelo seu próprio irmão. Sam não parecia nem de longe o mesmo.<p>

Dean poderia reconhecer até as mínimas mudanças no irmão e aquelas mudanças não eram nada discretas. O mais velho dos Winchesters sabia que uma temporada no inferno poderia mudar muito uma pessoa, - e como sabia - mas aquele não era um Sam mudado, parecia outro Sam, como uma casca vazia.

A impressão de que Sam havia deixado que o Vampiro o mordesse não parava de atormentá-lo, além disso, suspeitava que o mais novo estava ciente de sua desconfiança. Os anos de convivência em pequenos quartos de motéis tornavam sentimentos como aqueles muito evidentes. Duas pessoas, convivendo por várias horas e em um espaço pequeno poderia tornar uma relação nada sadia. Entretanto, eles haviam se acostumado com aquela situação, afinal cresceram assim e não conheciam muito bem outra realidade, considerando que todas as tentativas de sair dessa rotina tinham sido frustradas. Poderia se dizer que não se adaptavam a outra realidade, pois assim sentiam-se seguros. Até agora.

Dean tinha a impressão de que agora estava dormindo com o inimigo. Dormindo com um inimigo que não dormia para piorar a situação. Por várias vezes havia acordado sentindo o peso dos olhos de Sam sobre ele, como se estivesse sob a mira de um predador. Algo estava muito errado e precisava descobrir logo o que era.

Mesmo com Sam confirmando que não deixaria que nada de ruim lhe acontecesse, seria difícil dormir no mesmo quarto que o irmão. Não tinha escolha, caso contrário, Sam ficaria mais desconfiado. Precisava mantê-lo próximo para descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

O mais velho dormia tranquilamente quando sentiu seus cabelos sendo tocados suavemente. Se fosse em outra ocasião teria se sobressaltado, mas queria saber o que significava aquilo, então fingiu continuar dormindo. Estava de costas para o irmão, assim ele nem perceberia que estava acordado.

- Sei que está acordado, Dean. – Sam sussurrou, próximo a sua orelha. – Mas pode voltar a dormir, se quiser.

Ao ouvir o irmão, Dean retirou a mão do outro de seus cabelos e se virou, encarando Sam.

- O que está fazendo, Sam? E como sabia que eu estava acordado? – Dean perguntou sério, sem levantar-se.

- Sua respiração fica mais pesada quando está dormindo. - Sam recebeu o olhar desconfiado do irmão.

- Não respondeu minha outra pergunta. – Dean falou levantando-se um pouco, apoiando-se no cotovelo direito.

- Não sei... Estava observando você dormir e pensando no quanto você deveria estar chateado pela Lisa. Foi... Foi natural. – Sam encolheu-se, apertando as mãos e olhando para o chão.

Todas as barreiras de Dean se quebraram quando ele viu Sam daquela forma, como o "velho Sam". Ficou se perguntando se não havia se enganado sobre as atitudes do irmão, se não estava sendo injusto e desconfiando de quem não deveria. Remexeu-se na cama com tal pensamento.

Sam olhou para o irmão e levantou-se da cama devagar. Deu dois passos adiante e puxou o cobertor de Dean, ignorando a cara de espanto do loiro, deitou-se ao lado do mais velho e o abraçou.

Dificilmente o primogênito conseguiria resistir a um abraço de Sam. Acolheu o maior, em seus braços esquecendo-se de suas desconfianças. Apoiou o rosto na curva do pescoço de Sam, aceitando o consolo do mais novo. Precisava muito daquele momento e não o abandonaria, mesmo que o fim do mundo dependesse disso.

Vendo que Dean não o afastaria, Sam aproximava mais o corpo ao do irmão. Sorriu discretamente, sem que pudesse ser visto, quando ouviu um som estranho deixando a garganta do outro. Dean era bem previsível. Quando tocou as costas do loiro, por baixo da camiseta, sentiu-o se arrepiar.

Dean sentia a aproximação de Sam, mas não conseguia se desvencilhar daquele abraço. A mão tocando-lhe a pele fazia-o reagir de forma que não deveria. Deixou um gemido nada casto escapar de seus lábios, com o toque da mão de Sam subindo pelo seu dorso. Tossiu logo em seguida, esperando que Sam não tivesse notado, por mais que pensasse ser impossível não ter notado.

Com a entrega de Dean, Sam tentava a todo custo segurar os risos. Agora via ainda mais claramente os benefícios de não ter uma alma. Toda aquela vontade de sentir o corpo do mais velho era refreada apenas pelos sentimentos de uma parte sua que agora não existe. Sem ela, agora ele poderia finalmente aproveitar o momento e sentir como Dean era delicioso. Estava adorando cada minuto.

Sam fez sua perna se encaixar entre as de Dean, sentindo a ereção que começava a se formar ali. Previu o irmão pensando em manifestar-se contra, então beijou-lhe o pescoço para minar qualquer possibilidade de fuga. Funcionou.

Os lábios de Sam tocando seu pescoço destruiu a sanidade e os obstáculos que seu cérebro tentava impor. Agora Dean só queria sentir mais. Queria se sentir bem. Suas mãos percorriam discretamente as costas largas do irmão mais novo. Lembrou-se de quando era capaz de abraça-lo sem dificuldades, mas agora, o mais novo era maior que ele. Sorriu com o pensamento, Sam havia crescido. Por mais que pensasse que não tivesse feito seu trabalho direito, Sam estava ali e ele podia senti-lo.

Aproveitando-se da entrega de Dean, Sam aprofundou os beijos em seu pescoço, intercalando lambidas e sentindo o corpo do mais velho reagir. Afastou-se apenas para olhar para os olhos do irmão. Via determinação, orgulho e entrega, tudo tão característico de Dean, mas agora via também seus olhos incendiarem-se. Os olhos estavam mais negros, não só pela pouca claridade do quarto, mas também pelo prazer que ele estava sentindo. Apreciou a visão.

Dean também apreciou os olhos do irmão. Seus olhos estava diferentes, mas não estava em condições de avaliar, levando em consideração que as mãos de Sam continuavam a acariciar suas costas, enquanto fazia movimentos sinuosos com o quadril que estavam enlouquecendo-o.

O mais novo deixou a contemplação de lado e atacou os lábios de Dean. Já não havia mais lugar para hesitação. O beijo não era de consolo, pois a luxúria já havia preenchido qualquer espaço. Sam comandava a intensidade do beijo, sendo acompanhado sem nenhuma dificuldade.

O mais velho explorava a boca do mais novo como se buscasse algo que lhe valeria a vida. Aquele era o melhor beijo que já dera em sua vida, comparando com todo o seu vasto currículo, do qual se orgulhava muito. Não estranhava nem mesmo que fosse com o seu próprio irmão. Eram tão próximos, criados de forma tão incomum e já haviam visto tanto coisa, que o que faziam parecia bem normal. Também não queria pensar nisto por hora.

Afastaram-se quando seus corpos clamaram por oxigênio, mas apenas o suficiente para que a tarefa de respirar pudesse ser cumprida.

- Sam... – Dean sussurrou ao ouvido do irmão de forma única.

O Winchester mais novo entendeu o sussurro como um pedido e tratou de respondê-lo. Avançou novamente contra o pescoço, que já havia notado ser uma parte bem sensível de Dean, enquanto procurava a base de sua camiseta para levantá-la até a altura do peito. Abandonou o pescoço para verificar se Dean tinha a mesma sensibilidade em outras partes do corpo. Passou a língua levemente em torno do umbigo, arrancando um gemido rouco de Dean. Mais um ponto encontrado. Levantando um pouco mais a camiseta, tocou sem querer em um dos mamilos, o que fez o mais velho estremecer. Sem querer, encontrou mais um lugar sensível. Empurrou Dean, para que ele pudesse ficar sobre o mais velho.

Dean gemeu alto, sem nenhuma vergonha quando o irmão passou a língua levemente sobre um dos seus mamilos, enquanto o outro era apertado sem muita delicadeza. Sam revezava entre um mamilo e outro, entre apertões e beijos. Dean apenas gemia e arqueava o corpo buscando mais contato com outra parte ainda mais necessitada do seu corpo, que exigia atenção maior a cada minuto.

Além da camiseta, Dean usava penas uma boxer preta. Sua pela aquecida ficava úmida pelas primeiras gotículas de suor, que pouco cumpriam sua função de refresca-lo. O ar saia quente de sua boca, em lufadas profundas, enquanto as mãos do irmão deslizavam sem delicadeza por sua cútis, deixando marcas avermelhadas. A cada carícia, os gemidos se tornavam mais lânguidos e o loiro pouco se importava com a frequência ou intensidade deles.

Cada instante de deleite estavam valendo por cada momento de privação de desejos. Por cada momento que desejou ter os lábios de Dean ou tocar sua pele. Por cada momento de ciúmes e amor não correspondido. Talvez não tão "não correspondido" assim. Uma alma por cada gemido de Dean, ele daria.

Sam acariciou a ereção de Dean sobre o tecido fino, sentindo um leve tremor percorrer o corpo do mais velho. Um arrepio que o deixou orgulhoso. Os movimentos suaves estavam deixando Dean à beira de um ataque, e estavam apenas no começo dos planos.

* * *

><p>Antes de querer me matar, digo que amanhã, provavelmente, vou publicar a continuação.<p> 


End file.
